Napalm
Napalm is a flammable liquid used in warfare. It is a mixture of a gelling agent and either gasoline (petrol) or a similar fuel. It was initially used as an incendiary device against buildings and later primarily as an anti-personnel weapon, as it sticks to skin and causes severe burns when on fire. Napalm was developed in 1942 in a secret laboratory at Harvard University, by a team led by chemist Louis Fieser. Its first recorded use was in the European theatre of war during World War II. It was used extensively by the US in incendiary attacks on Japanese cities in World War II as well as during the Korean War and Vietnam War. Overview "Napalm" is a portmanteau of the names of two of the constituents of the thickening/gelling agent: co-precipitated aluminium salts of 'na'phthenic and 'palm'itic acids. "Napalm B" is the more modern version of napalm and, although distinctly different in its chemical composition, is often referred to simply as "napalm". When used as a part of an incendiary weapon, napalm can cause severe burns (ranging from superficial to subdermal), asphyxiation, unconsciousness, and death. In this implementation, napalm fires can create an atmosphere of greater than 20% carbon monoxide3 and firestorms with self-perpetuating winds of up to 70 miles per hour (110 km/h). One of the main anti-personnel features of napalm is that it sticks to human skin, with no practical method for removal of the burning substance. Napalm is effective against dug-in enemy personnel. The burning incendiary composition flows into foxholes, trenches and bunkers, and drainage and irrigation ditches and other improvised troop shelters. Even people in undamaged shelters can be killed by hyperthermia, radiant heat, dehydration, asphyxiation, smoke exposure, or carbon monoxide poisoning. One firebomb released from a low-flying plane can damage an area of 2,500 square yards (2,100 m2). In the story During the Imperial Civil War, the Japan Self-Defense Forces uses Napalm bomb to clean out Zorzal's guerrilla position and encampment as well as counter Imperial Army's increasingly suicidal and reckless human wave attacks because of the foolish enforcement of the Oprichnina. The Napalm proves extremely effective since waves of Imperial Troops are decimated in short amount of time and they are completely helpless as their surrounding and body being burn to crisp as well as the fact their hiding trenches and places to ambush the JSDF provide zero protection against this weapon. Due to the horrific burning effect on human and demi-human as well as the power to flood their camp and fortress in a sea of flame in a blink of an eye of the weapon, most Imperial Troops and generals begins to state that the JSDF has the power far more powerful and terrified than the Flame Dragon. Since the weapon is used outside the border of the Earth, JSDF can easily evade the strict international law about using this weapon against their enemy. Trivia *The Napalms are the only illegal weapon based on Geneva Convention to be used by the JSDF. *The Convention on Certain Conventional Weapons and Protocol on Incendiary Weapons does allow the use of incendiary weapons against military targets. Therefore, the JSDF can use napalm against military formations and forts. Category:Materiel Category:Firearm